theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew)
In other mediaedit Televisionedit * An animated Spider-Woman series, featuring Jessica Drew, launched on ABC's Saturday Morning Cartoon block in 1979 (produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and Marvel Comics Animation), where Jessica Drew is voiced by Joan Van Ark.113 * In the 1981 episode "The Triumph of the Green Goblin" from the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends animated series, Firestar (Angelica Jones) dresses as the Jessica Drew version of Spider-Woman at a costume party.114 * Spider-Woman has made two live action appearances on TV: ** A cameo role on the short-lived TV series Once a Hero about a comic strip hero who leaves his "world" to find his creator. Near the end of one episode Captain Justice returns to the "Real Earth", and a crowd of comic book characters can be seen cheering him on, including Spider-Woman.115 ** The Saturday Night Live sketch "Superhero Party" (originally broadcast March 17, 1979) featured Margot Kidder as Lois Lane with Superman (Bill Murray), Flash (Dan Aykroyd), Lana Lang (Jane Curtin), Hulk (John Belushi), Thing, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Ant-Man (Garrett Morris), and Invisible Girl.116 Filmedit * Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman will appear in a female-centered spin-off to the 2018 animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse.117 Video gamesedit * Spider-Woman is a playable character in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Tasia Valenza.118 She possesses all of the powers she has in the comic book except super-strength. She has a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent variant costume (a navy blue and black unmasked version of her classic costume, with white glider webs and a silver belt). In addition, she also has unlockable costumes in the form of Julia Carpenter (Secret War edition) and Spider-Girl, and faces the Wrecker in her simulator disc mission. If a player were to ask her a question revolving around Spider-Man, she tells the player that she's not related to Spider-Man (though she seems to show a slight attraction to him by stating that he's "kinda cute in a geeky sort of way"). Spider-Woman has special dialogue with Black Widow, Edwin Jarvis, Grey Gargoyle, Enchantress, and Doctor Doom (while in Doctor Doom's castle). * Jessica Drew appears in the PlayStation 2 and PSP versions of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.118 Spider-Man encounters her on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and saves her from infected S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Following the path of her downed Helicopter, Spider-Man encounters Jessica, who has become infected and trying to fight the symbiotic control. Spider-Man manages to defeat Symbiote-Jessica and obtain the S.H.I.E.L.D. plans. * Spider-Woman appears in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Elizabeth Daily.119120 She is allied with Captain America's Anti-Registration movement. She is a boss in the Pro-Registration side, and an ally on the Anti-Registration side who also assists the player during a mission. Spider-Woman first appears in Stark Tower after the events in Washington and tells the heroes she does not plan on signing the SRA. If the player chooses Anti Registration, she assists the heroes in the first mission but is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Spider-Woman is one of the many heroes presumed deceased after the battle in the Negative Zone prison. She later gets taken over by The Fold and attacks the heroes outside of the Repeater Tower alongside Wonder Man. * Spider-Woman is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online,121 voiced by Grey DeLisle.[citation needed] * Spider-Woman is a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance.122 Spider-Woman later becomes one of the Worthy as Kurth: Breaker of Stones. * Spider-Woman is a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance 2123 * Spider-Woman appears in Marvel Heroes as a playable character.124 * Spider-Woman appears as a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes,125 voiced by Kari Wahlgren.126 * Spider-Woman and other versions of the character appear in Spider-Man Unlimited as playable characters, where Jessica Drew is voiced by Laura Bailey.118 * Jessica Drew is featured on the A-Force table in Zen Pinball 2, as part of the "Women of Power" DLC pack.127128 * A teenage version of Spider-Woman appears as a playable character in Marvel Avengers Academy, voiced by Kiernan Shipka.129 * The Ultimate version of Jessica Drew is playable in the Spider-Man DLC pack for Lego Marvel's Avengers, though she is referred to as Spider-Girl for unknown reasons.130 * Spider-Woman is a playable character in the match-three mobile game Marvel Puzzle Quest. She was added to the game in August 2016.131 Miscellaneousedit * Spider-Woman was among the ten Marvel characters on a set of Marvel Comics Super Heroes commemorative postage-stamps that were issued in 2007.132 * Spider-Woman motion comics have also been made as part of the Marvel Knights Animated line, based on the series written by Brian Michael Bendis. They are called Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D. and came out 14 June 2011. In the series, Jessica Drew is voiced by actress Nicolette Reed.118 * Spider-Woman appears in the Wolverine: Weapon X motion comics, voiced by Lisa Ann Beley.118 Category:Heroines Category:Marvel characters Category:Humans Category:Females